Pi Day Party
by Heero yue
Summary: Rodney decides to throw a party for the expedition on Pi Day. McKeller


Hey! This is my first fic. It's set during season 5 after Brainstorm. I'm sorry if I miss any details from the season. This is McKeller so if you don't like it, don't read it. If some characters seem OOC I'm sorry. I'm not very good with writing but I'm working on it.

Disclaimer: Stargate is like a city park. It's fun to play in but at the end of the day the city owns it. The city in this case is MGM.

Rodney glanced around the room. Several scientists were wearing shirts with pi on them in some form. Some had obviously been bought on Earth at some point while others looked like they had taken a sharpie to one of their uniform shirts. He didn't care. All these people had come to the Pi day celebration he'd been planning. It had been his idea and people liked it.

It had been a little difficult, he remembered, to get the supplies he needed from Earth. He didn't want many people to know about it too far in advanced. He had been worried they'd all think it was stupid. So he used his own money to buy the supplies while he was on Earth after the Tunny incident and had talked to Caldwell about taking the supplies back to Atlantis. With the pie supplies safely on Atlantis, all he had had to do was to wait. Well, wait and try to get Woolsey to give people the day off.

"Doctor McKay, what can I do for you?" Woolsey had asked.

"Well, I'm planning this party for pi day and I was wondering if you could make it a mandatory day off," Rodney had nervously asked.

"Pi day?" Woolsey said with a blank expression.

"Um, yeah. Pi day. March fourteenth. 3.14…" Rodney had tried to explain.

"And this is an actual holiday?" Woolsey had asked.

"Yeah. It mostly celebrated by math geeks and scientists, but that's almost half the expedition." Rodney had tried to justify.

"Well, you all have been working hard lately… but how can I make people take a day off? Who would run the city? And what if and emergency happens?" Woolsey had protested.

"Um… Elisabeth gave most of us a day off once. Heightmeigher said it would be good for moral… She kept a skeleton crew and made sure they didn't work for too long that day so they could enjoy the day off. And we all know that an emergency comes before a party. We had an emergency last time and we handled it. That was when… That was when Carson died." Rodney told him. "We haven't had a mass day off since and I think it would help moral."

"Alright Dr. McKay, you've made your point," Woolsey said. "I'll let people have the day off to celebrate. I think we all need it, all things considered."

Rodney had thanked him and left to finish his planning. He arranged to use the kitchen the day before so he could prepare all the pies. He knew it would be a lot of work to prepare pies for the entire expedition but he was willing to do it. He knew he would never be able to do it in one night all by himself though so he let Zelenka in on the plan. The Czech was happy to help once Rodney had told him about it. They worked through the night and finished slightly before dawn. They each dragged themselves back to their quarters to get a few hours of sleep before the celebration began.

Most of the Scientists had been ecstatic when they found out that they had Pi Day off. They were even happier when they realized the most of the expedition also had the day. They didn't think their day could get any better. Then the announcement came.

"This is Woolsey. As most of you know today is a day off. In honor of Pi day there will be pie in the mess hall at 1:59. Thank you, that is all."

All of that lead Rodney to where he was now: looking around the mess hall at the various pi shirts and enjoying his slice of pie. He was hoping she'd show up, but he hadn't seen her yet.

He sighed. "She's probably not going to come…" He had wanted her to come, but he was probably busy he reasoned. Besides, he though, I didn't really spend any time with her on our day off…

_________________

Jennifer really wanted to spend her day off with Rodney. She had been looking all over Atlantis for him but he was no where to be found. It was ten in the morning and he wasn't in his lab, the control room, the mess hall, or any where else he was likely to be. No one had seen him either. She was getting very worried by the time she ran into Zelenka.

"Hi Zelenka, have you see Rodney?" She asked him noticing that he looked tired.

"He's probably still in bed. We were up late making pies for Pi day today," he replied.

"Just the two of you? That's a lot of work."

"Yes well, it was Rodney's idea. I have to go though. I'll see you later." And he headed down the hall.

Jennifer decided to let Rodney sleep. He obviously needed it if he had been up all night making pies for the entire expedition. She made a mental note to make sure she showed up in the mess hall for the party. Pi had changed her life

___________________

Jennifer walked into the mess hall and spotted Rodney in the corner looking a little sad. He probably thinks that I'm not going to show up, she thought. She was not going to miss this though. Pi had lead to her finding out that this man that she loved also loved her back. She could never forget that. She made her way across the room to him.

"Hey Rodney! Nice party," She said when she got to him.

"Jennifer! I didn't think you were going to come."

"How could I miss it?" She asked getting closer to him.

"I just though that, you know, with it being a math holiday that you wouldn't want to, uh… celebrate…" He managed to stumble out.

"Why would I miss the chance to celebrate the number which caused me to find out that the man I love also loves me?" she teased. "Now let's go find somewhere a little more… private…"

"Well, when you put it that way…" He said as they walked out of the mess hall together. "Pi is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

____________________

So there is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
